What is Evil?
by MusicalMelody001
Summary: A mysterious new villain keeps showing up and outsmarting the titans, at every single crime scene. For a whole month. Finally the titans get some information on this evil new foe... but you know what they say; Be careful what you wish for.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys. Long time no see. Well, here's something I just put together myself - in the last hour, in fact. I have high hopes for this story and I hope you guys like it! I know this chapter is kinda... evasive, to say the least. I just wanted to set up the scene without giving the whole plotline away. Yeah, I kinda brought you guys in at the middle of the story, but I plan to have plenty of flashbacks to answer all your questions. Speaking of which, I wonder if any of you guys can catch my little foreshadowing hints... mwahahaha! Anyways, I hope you guys have as much fun reading it as I had writing it, not to mention all the research I did. Oh, and in case you get confused, flak means criticism. That was a cool new word I learned today. As always, read and review. I love you guys! I plan on getting some more stuff up soon. More on that on my deviantart page. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

* * *

><p>Lighting flashed, bringing a split millisecond of light to the otherwise dark and gloomy atmosphere. You could hear the thunder roll, but this part of town was still dry, although covered with dark grey clouds. The Titans were in Jump City's warehouse district, on patrol after getting an anonymous lead. They had split up, each going a different direction. It might have been nothing, but then again, it could be the big break they were looking for, an advantage in their fight with their newest and most powerful villain yet.<p>

Beast Boy turned the corner, still going in his general designated direction, and then stopped in his tracks. About fifty feet away, he could just see the outline of a figure.

The figure was wearing a cloak, black as night and surrounded in shadows. You probably wouldn't even see it unless you knew what you were looking for. The figure was outside a door, just standing there, as if waiting for something to happen. Despite the complete lack of descriptive features, Beast Boy knew who it was. The mysterious villain who had been seen at every crime scene in the last month. Their identity and even gender was unknown, and nothing could be found out about them, but the titans were sure that it was the person behind this, and its allusive ability was proving quite a hardship.

The crime rate was up, and the titans weren't too happy about that. They'd keep getting calls about a break-in, or a robbery, and by the time they got there, everything was gone, including all incriminating evidence. The only lead they had was the dark cloaked figure they could sometimes see leaving as soon as they arrived. It was frustrating and the remaining titans were starting to catch some serious flak.

Then, suddenly, the door exploded. The figure was pushed back a bit, the sudden blast of light highlighting a strip of its face. A split second of pale skin, that's all he had to go by. The warehouse's alarm went off and the figure rushed inside. Beast Boy didn't bother calling for backup, their communicators would have alerted them as soon as the alarm was triggered. Right now, Beast Boy was focused on following the cloaked figure, not letting it out of his sight.

Beast Boy sprinted in through the scorched doorway after the assumed villain, trying to keep quiet while also keeping up. The figure continued running weaving purposely between the various crates and boxes stacked high in the giant room. It seemed as if it knew exactly where it was going, something he'd store in his mind for later use.

The figure turned another corner, and Beast Boy followed. Only, when he looked around, he couldn't find the cloaked person anywhere. That was bad, really bad. Had it sensed that he was following it? Had he simply lost sight of the figure? What was it doing now? What was it after? Had it gotten away? Frustrated, he kicked the air. Despite the alarm, he could hear the rest of the team approaching the building. He had to find the figure again, and quick. He kept going forward, trying to head in the same general direction he thought the figure's target.

After a bit he came to an empty spot and stopped. Ten bucks said there was supposed to be a bunch of crates inside the worn outline on the ground. He looked around quickly, but came up with nothing. The alarm was still going, and Beast Boy could faintly hear Robin shout "Titans, split up!" again in the distance. He was so tired of missing out in all the action, just showing up in time for everything to be over, leaving him discontented and confused.

He morphed into a bird and flew directly up, maybe his teammates would see him and come to help. In the mean time, he tried looking for the cloaked figure. He slowly turned in a circle, then something caught the corner of his eye. Looking in that direction, he saw the corner of a piece of fabric run through a door. Immediately he dove, flying towards the door as fast as he could.

Once through the door he turned a sharp right, the direction he thought he had seen the figure go. He was still flying at top speed, and after a few seconds, ran into something he hadn't seen.

In his shock, Beast Boy was morphed back to his human form. He could feel a female form under him, which quickly scrambled up and ran away. Beast Boy lay there stunned for a moment, and after a few minutes the rest of the team showed up.

"Beast Boy, what happened?" Robin asked. Beast Boy still lay on the ground, staring dazedly off in the direction in which the figure had gone.

"I think, I saw our villain." He said, still staring with his eyes glazed over.

"What happened? Did you find anything? Which way did he go?" Robin said in a rushed voice, although it was too late, the figure would be long gone.

"It got away. And I'll tell you one thing, it definitely wasn't a he."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! What's up? I'm so glad that you guys, (well, some of you guys,) liked the last chapter of 'What is Evil?'. I'm super duper excited that I got the second chapter done so fast. A week and a half! How awesome! I don't think I've ever written so much in such a short time. (Other than '48 Hours', mind you. That story still holds most of my records.) I was kinda disappointed that nobody guessed anything about what's going on. Especially considering the amount of foreshadowing I hid in there. Oh well, maybe this time. This chapter will give you a little more insight on everyone's situations and point of views. Not enough for you to guess the whole plot, but enough to keep you guessing for now. Anyone wanna try and see if they can figure out that the last paragraph is supposed to mean? It should all become crystal-clear near the ending or so. Let me know what you guys think. ****Love ya, enjoy!**

**(Also, to "BBRae"/Guest Reviewer; Thanks! And, I know. I'm so sorry about that! I don't mean to, but my creativity just jumps around to different stories whenever it wants. I'm sure I'll get back to my other stories eventually, as soon as I get past my major roadblocks. Figuratively, of course. Physical roadblocks can't stop imagination. I think your last statement is one of the truest things in the entire world. Sorry I'm putting you in that position for the time being!)**

* * *

><p>It was mid-morning when the door to the Main Ops room opened in Titans tower. Beast Boy walked groggily through the threshold and headed to the kitchen. Sitting down in a chair, he let his heavy head fall to the table with a <em>bang!<em>

The other inhabitant of the kitchen stopped what they were doing to look. Faintly, footsteps were heard, before two arms snaked their way around his torso from behind.

"Hey, Beast Boy." said Terra, in a low voice in his ear. Beast Boy merely shrugged in greeting. Unsuccessful, Terra tried a new approach.

"So, what happened last night?" she asked, still surgically attached to his back.

Last night had been the robbery in the warehouse district. As far as they knew, Beast Boy was the only one who had seen the mysterious figure, and the crime scene, once again, held no clues. Adding to the problem that Beast Boy refused to talk about what happened.

Beast Boy groaned. He had been up thinking about it all night, he really didn't want to think about it anymore.

Sensing that he wasn't likely to talk, Terra released him and moved to sit down in another chair.

* * *

><p>Later that day, around mid-afternoon, things were more or less back to normal. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing videogames with Terra, Starfire was feeding Silkie, and Robin was researching the mysterious villain.<p>

"Boo-yah!" Cyborg screamed. "I win again! High-score, baby!" The others started grumbling, arguing halfheartedly and secretly having fun. That is, until, when the High Score Board was brought up, Cyborg's newest record placing second. Fifty thousand points behind Raven's score.

The room went silent. Nobody talked about Raven anymore. It had been a whole month since she was gone, but it still hurt. The wounds were still fresh. The battle, unnecessary and unwinnable, still burned deep in their minds. Every day they felt the loss.

Suddenly, the Titan's Alert went off, flashing red light and deafening sounds across the tower. Robin burst into the room, followed by Starfire.

"Titans!" Robin shouted, as if there were a different group of superpowered teens inside their living room, "There's a robbery at the Jump City Bank. Let's go!"

With that, the Boy Wonder ran back out of the room, heading towards the garage. Cyborg and Terra followed, while Starfire and Beast Boy headed to the roof. They left in three groups; Robin was on his motorcycle, Starfire and Beast Boy flew, and Cyborg drove the T-Car, accompanied by Terra.

When the titans got to the bank, they were both happy and upset that the villains were still there. Happy that it was just the Hive, but upset that they wouldn't get anymore information on the mysterious figure. On the bright side, this was the first fight they would have in almost a month, and they were eager to show Jump City that they were still on their game.

Beast Boy and Starfire got there first, and had to duck from a random metal object that was thrown at them. Robin wasn't there to make a bad pun, and the other team had already initiated an attack, so they went ahead and started fighting.

Soon Robin arrived, followed closely by Cyborg and Terra. Luckily he didn't say anything, just went ahead and joined the fight.

Soon they were split into groups and were slowly making their way through the three villains. Starfire and Beast Boy were fighting Jinx as Terra and Robin fought Gizmo, while Cyborg was locked in a match of sheer will against Mammoth.

One of Gizmo's inventions could be heard shooting as Beast Boy came close enough to Jinx to land a hit. At the last second, she flipped away with multiple back-handsprings, Starfire flying after her shooting starbolts in her direction.

Out of the corner of his eye, Beast Boy just barely caught someone going inside the structurally mutilated bank. Curious, he ran to follow them, not exactly noticed by his teammates currently absorbed in battle.

Once inside the bank, Beast Boy slows down, taking care to walk quietly. At first glance, one would have assumed this building was empty... until they caught the amount movement in the shadows, of course.

Mostly hiding behind the corner of the wall, although _why_ could certainly be questioned, Beast Boy watched the cloaked figure move around. She wasn't facing him, the opposite direction, in fact, but it was obvious even from this occurred angle that she was up to something.

There seemed to be no rhyme or reason to her targets, no pattern between robberies that anyone could distinguish, thus leaving her motives a big blank question mark, leaving them unable to predict where she would strike next.

Like now, for instance. She had never targeted a bank before, and somehow the Hive was all mixed up in this, yet she all but ignored the millions of green papers at her feet. She was up to something, he could tell, but what?

Suddenly she straightened up, and started nonchalantly walking out the other side of the room. Beast Boy followed her, trying not to slip on the money lying strewn across the floor. Once again, as he turned the corner, she was gone. It was a narrow hallway with no doors, she had to have gone straight. He ran forward until he reached a set of double doors.

Bursting through, Beast Boy found himself once again outside the bank. He could see the police arresting the three members of the Hive and sweeping up some of the loose money that had fallen out of the now confiscated bags.

Beast Boy searched his entire field of vision, but she was gone. She had vanished into thin air, _again._

* * *

><p>Hours later, in a pitch-black room, a dark cloaked figure stood in the middle of a cleaned up crime scene. She highly doubted that the Titans had even been notified yet. Walking to the back door, she was swamped with a sudden wave of unease.<p>

Something wasn't right. It wasn't the "something is about to explode" kind of unsettling, more like the "It shouldn't be like this" kind of thought. It was right. But that didn't mean that she could change it.

Closing her eyes that were starting to sting, she left the seemingly random building. Things had to be this way now. She shoved down the thoughts and looked at the object on her hand. She had what she had come for. Soon, very soon, they would end.


End file.
